Eren Jaeger/Miscelánea
Listado de nombres por traducciones Manga * Kodansha USA = Eren Yeager * Norma Editorial/Panini Manga = Eren Jaeger Anime * Funimation = Eren Jaeger * Doblaje español = Eren Jaeger Galerias Manga Eren Jaeger (manga).png|Aspecto actual de Eren Eren 850 (manga).png|En el año 850 Eren 845 (manga).png|En el año 845 Eren Titán (manga).png|En su forma Titán Eren Titan Puro.png|Eren convertido en un titán puro Portada capítulo 1.png|Eren observa al Titán Colosal Eren jura acabar con todos los Titanes.jpg|Eren jura acabar con todos los Titanes Eren y el Titan Colosal.png|Eren y el Titán Colosal Eren se convierte en titan.png|Eren se convierte en titan Eren se transforma parcialmente en titan.png|Eren protege a Armin y a Mikasa Eren ataca a Mikasa.png|Eren ataca a Mikasa Eren levanta la roca.png|Eren levanta la roca Capitulo29 portada manga.png|Eren contra la Titán Hembra Capítulo 43.png|Eren contra el Titán Acorazado Eren tendido en el suelo.jpg|Eren derribado por Reiner Eren promete asesinar a Reiner y Bertholdt.png|Eren jura matar a Reiner y a Bertolt Erwin rescues Eren.png|Eren es rescatado por Erwin Eren protects Mikasa.png|Eren protege a Mikasa Eren using the Coordinate.jpg|Eren activa la coordenada Levi speaking with his new squad.png|Eren reunido con el nuevo escuadron Levi Hange and Mikasa pull Eren from his Titan.png|Hange y Mikasa ayudan a Eren a salir de su cuerpo de titán. The experiment results.png|Eren escucha los resultados del experimento Eren in Titan form remembers his father's fate.png|Eren escribiendo en su forma titán. Erwin plans a coup d'état.png|Eren se entera del plán de Erwin. Eren Historia Talk.png|Eren hablando con Historia. Eren recalls about Reiner and Bertolt.png|Eren se despierta. Eren Historia captured.png|Eren es capturado Eren is chained.png|Eren encadenado Rod Reiss Hisoria and Eren.png|Los Reiss examninan los recuerdos de Eren Grisha injecting Eren.png|Grisha a punto de inyectarle el suero a Eren. Eren struggling chains.png|Eren forcejeando. Kenny freeing Eren.png|Kenny corta la frente de Eren. Eren asking Historia to eat him.png|Eren le pide a Historia que lo devore. Historia frees Eren.png|Historia libera a Eren. Eren bites into a serum vial.png|Eren consume el suero "Acorazado". Hardened titan.jpg|Eren logra endurecerse. Historia tells Eren his father was saving humanity.png|Eren habla con Historia sobre Grisha. Eren tries to use the coordinate.jpg|Eren intenta usar la coordenada. Eren about to attack Rod.jpg|Eren se prepara para atacar a Rod. Eren puts Hanges weapon into action.png|Eren arroja los explosivos en la boca de Rod. Hange is excited about her Titan Guillotine.png|Eren agotado por abusar del endurecimiento. Eren meets with Keith Shadis.png|Eren se reune con Shadis. Armin enthusiastically speaks about seeing the ocean.png|Armin le recuerda a Eren su sueño de ver el océano. The soldiers are prepared.jpg|Eren se prepara para la operación de recaptura Squad Levi advances.jpg|Eren avanzando junto a su escuadrón. Shiganshina manga.png|Eren regresa a su hogar. Eren prepares to transform.png|Eren a punto de transformarse. Eren seals the breach.jpg|Eren sella el agujero. Armored Titan climbing down Wall Maria.png|Eren observa a Reiner descendiendo al interior del distrito. Eren Mastering Hardening.jpeg|Eren endurece sus puños. Eren and Reiner rematch.jpg|Eren se enfrenta a Reiner de nuevo. Bertolt counters Erens attack.jpg|Eren intenta empujar al Titán Colosal. Squad Levi is shocked by an incapacitated Eren.png|Eren es noqueado por el Titán Colosal. Armin wakes Eren for their battle.png|Armin despierta a Eren Armin and Titan Eren.png|Eren se levanta. Eren attacks the Colossus Titan.png|Eren ataca al Titán Colosal. Eren rips Bertolt out of the Colossus Titan.jpg|Eren hace salir a Bertolt. Levi assaults Eren.png|Levi golpea a Eren. Entrance to the basement.png|En la entrada al sótano. The Basement.png|Eren dentro del sótano. Hange Levi Eren and Mikasa see the photograph.png|Eren encuentra una "fotografia". Eren Mikasa Levi and Hange return.png|La Legión vuelve a Trost. Eren wakes up screaming.jpg|Eren despierta en una mazmorra. Eren and Armin discuss the memories.png|Eren discute con Armin sobre las memorias de Grisha. The meeting assembled.jpg|Asamblea militar. Eren lashes out during the meeting.png|Eren grita en medio de la asamblea. Eren sees the Reiss family.png|Eren revive otra memoria tras besar la mano de Historia. Los miembros de la Legion observan el mar.PNG|Los miembros del Cuerpo observan el mar. Eren, Mikasa and Armin have reached the ocean.png|Eren apunta hacia el lugar donde se encuentran sus enemigos. Falco helps a fellow Eldian.png|Eren es ayudado por Falco. Falco confides in Eren.png|Eren hablando con Falco. Mr. Yeager breaks down.png|Eren hablando con su abuelo. Reiner and Eren reunite.png|Eren se reencuentra con Reiner. Eren amenaza a Reiner.png|Eren amenaza a Reiner. Falco betrayed.png|Falco se da cuenta de que ha sido utilizado por Eren. Eren escucha su nombre.png|Eren escucha su nombre. Reiner begs Eren to kill him.png|Reiner le pide a Eren que lo mate. Eren se prepara para convertirse en titan.png|Eren se prepara para convertirse en titán. Eren parte a Willy en dos.png|Eren asesina a Willy Tybur. The Attack Titan assaults Liberio.jpg|Eren ataca en Liberio. Eren throws himself towards the crowd.png|Eren aplasta a los oficiales enemigos. La hermana de Willy se transforma.png|El Titán Martillo de Guerra aparece frente a Eren. Eren is impaled by the War Hammer Titan.png|Eren es atrapado en un pilar. Mikasa llora al ver lo que ha hecho Eren.png|Mikasa llora al ver lo que ha hecho Eren. Eren locates Ms. Tybur.png|Eren localiza el cuerpo real del Titán Martillo de Guerra. Porco ataca a Eren.png|Porco Galliard ataca a Eren. War Hammer returns.jpg|Eren vuelve a ser atrapado por el Martillo de Guerra. Eren futilely bites the crystal.png|Eren destroza su mandibula al intentar devorar a la Srta. Tybur. Eren VS Galliard.png|Eren VS Galliard. Eren bebe la sangre de la Srta Tybur.png|Eren devora a la Srta Tybur. Reiner se levanta.png|Eren ve a Reiner levantandose. Anime Eren Jaeger - Anime.png|Actual Eren 845 (anime).png|En el año 845 Eren Titán (anime).png|En su forma Titán Eren y su papa.jpg|Eren y Grisha llegan a la residencia de los Ackerman. Eren atacando al segundo secuestrador.jpg|Eren atacando a uno de los secuestradores. Eren le da su bufanda a mikasa.jpg|Eren le da su bufanda a Mikasa. Eren argues with Hannes.png|Eren hablando con Hannes Armin, Eren, and Mikasa see the Colossus Titan.png|Eren, Armin y Mikasa ven al Titán Colosal. Eren cries.png|Eren ve morir a su madre. Eren vows to kill the Titans.png|Eren jura exterminar a los titanes. Eren confronts a military guard.png|Eren se enfrenta a un soldado. Eren talks with his friends.jpg|Eren junto a sus camaradas de la Tropa de Reclutas. Eren failing.png|Eren falla en el entrenamiento de cuerdas. Eren looks for help.png|Eren le pide consejos a Reiner y a Bertolt. Eren controls his balance.png|Eren logra equilibrarse. Annie kicks Eren.png|Eren es derribado por Annie. Eren flipping Jean.jpg|Eren derriba a Jean. Hannes meets the kids again.jpg|Eren se reencuentra con Hannes. The Colossal Titan appears once again.png|Eren vuelve a ver al Titán Colosal. Eren salta para atacar al Titán Colosal.jpg|Eren salta para atacar al Titán Colosal. Eren snaps at Jean.png|Eren le dice a Jean que sobreviva si quiere ir al interior de las murallas. Mikasa's protective attitude towards Eren.png|Mikasa sobreprotege a Eren. Erens Squad.png|Eren y su escuadrón. Eren inside the Titan's mouth.png|Eren dentro de las fauces de un titán. Eren swearing revenge on the Titans.jpg|Eren dentro del estomago del titán. A mysterious Titan appears.png|Eren se convierte en titán. Eren kills the small Titan.png|Eren mata a un titán. Rogue Titan strikes.png|Eren golpea a otro titán. Mikasa recalls the moment.png|Mikasa observa a Eren. Eren back to his human form.png|Eren regresa a su forma humana. Crying Mikasa and Eren.png|Mikasa llora al ver que Eren sigue vivo. Eren, Mikasa and Armin face the Garrison.png|Eren rodeado por las Tropas de Guarnición. Grisha key.PNG|Eren recuerda la noche en la que recibió la llave. Eren protects Armin and Mikasa.png|Eren protege a Armin y a Mikasa. Eren while transformed.png|Eren en medio de la transformación. Eren and Pixis stand in front of soldiers.png|Pixis presenta a Eren a las Tropas de Guarnición. Eren introduced to soldiers.png|Eren saluda a las Tropas. Elite Squad marches.png|Eren se pone en marcha para recuperar Trost. Titan Eren attacks Mikasa.png|Eren ataca a Mikasa. Eren carries the boulder.png|Eren cargando la roca para sellar el agujero. Armin unable to take Eren.png|Armin ayuda a Eren a salir de su titán. Levi to the rescue.png|Levi rescata a Eren, Armin y Mikasa. Eren tied to a pole.png|Eren en el juicio. Nile at trial.png|Levi golpea a Eren. Eren rides with Squad Levi.jpg|Eren cabalgando. 57th Expedition Beyond Walls.png|Eren en la expredición numero 57. Levi talks to Eren.png|Levi habla con Eren. Eren battles the Female Titan.png|Eren se enfrenta a la Titán Hembra. Annie vs. Eren.png|Eren se enfenta a la Titán Hembra en Stohess. Eren goes berserk.jpg|Eren entra en modo Berserk. Armin realises that Eren could seal up Wall Maria.png|Eren escucha el plán para recuperar el muro Maria. Erens first kill as a human.png|Eren mata a su primer titán como humano. Reiner tells Eren the truth.jpg|Eren habla con Reiner. Eren transforms to fight the Armored Titan.jpg|Eren se enfrenta al Titán Acorazado. The Colossal Titan plunges into Eren and Reiner.jpg|El Titán Colosal cae sobre Eren y Reiner. Eren wakes up captured with Ymir.png|Eren es secuestrado junto a Ymir. Reiner subduing Eren.png|Reiner somete a Eren. Mikasa thanks Eren.png|Mikasa le agradece a Eren. Eren unleashes the Coordinate.jpg|Eren activa la Coordenada. En otros medios Eren secundaria titan (anime).png|En Secundaria Titán (anime) Eren secundaria titan (manga).png|En Secundaria Titán (manga) Eren (AOT 2).png|En Attack on Titan 2 Eren Jaeger (LG).png|En Lost Girls Categoría:Galerías de personajes